Goldenrod Pokemon Academy
by x-Panicalysis-x
Summary: A young girl by the name of Mitsuna Kanaze is being forced into the Goldenrod Pokemon Academy, where snobby girls, insane teachers and a yearful of chaos awaits. R&R? No flaming, please. My small ego balloon would pop. D


This is a result of boredom and writer's block, which explains why I haven't update my other stories. Ah-hem...This disclaimer applies to ALL of my stories, feel free to use it.

This is a _fan_ fiction. Meaning it's a work of _fiction _from a _FAN._ If I'm a _fan _of something, I do not own it, obviously.

_

* * *

_

_Goldenrod Pokemon Academy!_

Read the flier. Mitsuna twitched.

"You..MUST be joking.." she murmured, reading the flier over for the 5th time

_Goldenrod Pokemon Academy!_

_Here, your child will spend an entire school year interacting with pokemon, and learning all about them and our fabulous world!_

_If they do not have a pokemon already, we will supply them with one._

_- Great ranking system! A-leveled students are the newbies, B-leveled are 2nd years, C-leveled are 3rd years, and D-leveled are 4th years!_

_- Wonderful teaching staff!_

_- Excellent dorms!_

Mitsuna wondered how many synonyms for 'good' they could use.

"No..I'm not," her mother said flatly.

"Don't make me beg," growled Mitsuna.

"No, Mitsu. You're going, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY."

"How long do I have...?"

"The boat comes tomorrow,"

Mitsuna moaned, stomping her feet as hard as she could as she went upstairs. Her mother sighed.

"You'd better get packing!"

"EHH," yelled Mitsuna. She pulled out a black duffel bag, and started throwing clothes in. 7 pairs of clothes, and a few other items. Which consisted of one: red t-shirt, one orange t-shirt, one yellow t-shirt, one green t-shirt, one blue t-shirt, one indigo t-shirt, and one violet t-shirt, 7 pairs of ripped jeans, her favorite black hoodie, a long knee-length black t-shirt, red-and-black flannel pants, and underclothes. How exciting.

Then, her gameboy, a few journals and a sketch pad, her colored pencils, markers, and such, a brush. Other items not worth mentioning.

She sighed, falling back on her bed, her waist-length dusty blue hair splaying out all over the place. She blinked her pale pink eyes at the white cieling and rolled over to her side, with another moan.

Tomorrow was gonna suck.

* * *

She was on the boat already, intently scoping out the people. There was one blonde girl, in all pink, who was boasting about her delcatty. A guy near you was talking to his absol, intent on teaching it how to sneak junk food in. Mitsuna sighed again.

"We're now docking!" said the captain. A murmur ran through the crowd of kids.

"D-ranks may leave."

The blonde girl stood up, smirking, taking her delcatty and walking off of the boat. 20 kids followed her.

"C-ranks may leave."

A group of about 40 kids filed off of the boat.

"B-ranks may leave,"

A group of about 90 kids left.

"A-ranks may leave."

A group of about 150 kids left, including Mitsuna. She stayed at the back. The place WAS beautiful...

It looked picturesque, with white marble walls, crawling with ivy, and tall windows with balconies. There were 5 wings.

The one had the main entrance, and was the teaching/administration wing, with classrooms for all ranks, and the hall in which to eat.

The one to it's left was the A-rank dorm, and it had a cute little dome with habitats for all pokemon, and a play area in the center for trainers and their pokemon.

The one to it's right was the D-rank dorm, and was a bit more luxurious than the rest, and like the others, had the play area.

The one behind the A-rank was the B-rank, and behind the D-rank was the C-rank.

Mitsuna shuffled inside. It was all white and gold, with long corridors branching from them. Real nice looking. There was a line of A-ranked students to a desk. Apparently to get your information.

It was FINALLY her turn.

"Name?" asked the lady. She looked like someone pissed into her tea this morning.

"Mitsuna Kazane,"

She shuffled through some papers, examined them, then handed Mitsuna a packet, with an index card stapled on the front.

"Move along to the A-rank pokemon habitat, please,"

Mitsuna went along to the habitat, which was a beautiful place.

A small yet dense forest lay infront of her, for the grass and bug pokemon. Up on the transparent dome's cieling, there sit long perches, for the birds. Beyond the forest, there was a rather wide lake, for the other pokemons' drinking and the water pokemon. To the east there is a very dry, arid reigon with mini geysers for the fire pokemon, and just beyond that, there was a cave for the zubat and dark pokemon. The cave got considerably colder, where ice pokemon would be. To the north, there was a small psudo-graveyard, where ghost pokemon would hang. There was a tall mountain-like place, where thunder types, rock/ground and dragons would live. Posion, normal, steel and psychic types lived anywhere.

There was a man at the entrance, sitting at an out-of-place desk, with a pile of bags and pokeballs.

"What pokemon are yeh lookin' fer?"

"Uhhh..Can I look around?"

"Sure,"

He tossed her a pokeball, and she wandered off. She was heading for the back.

But about halfway in, she heard a frightened, "Nyaa! Myao nyaan!"

A meowth was speeding down the path, fleeing from a granbull. Mitsuna freaked, and flung the pokeball at the meowth. It wriggled.

Once.

Twice.

"Dyonn!" said the pokeball. The granbull looked confused, then turned around and started stomping his way back. She released the new capture.

"Nyaa!" it cried, jumping and latching onto it's new trainer. Mitsuna smiled.

"You're welcome..Now...I think I'll name you..Lovelight!"

"Nyaan!" cheered the meowth, taking a seat upon her shoulder. Mitsuna patted it, and made her way back to the man.

"O'. Go' a meowth, ah see. 'Ere's yer trainer bag,"

He handed her a small drawstring bag, with 5 pokeballs, 6 potions, 6 antidotes, and a small variety of berries.

"Thank you," she said politely, bowing her head.

"'S m' job, li'l' miss. Now you have yerself a g''day,"

She nodded and left, making her way to her dorm, room E-72. Lovelight was watching the scenery pass with increasing fascination. She opened the door to a brunette girl and her mudkip. There were 2 beds on opposite sides of the room, 2 desks, and a large window. One bed already had the girl's stuff on it.

"Hey! I'm Shimi. Nice ta meetcha! This mudkip here is Cannon," said the brunette with a bright smile.

"I'm Mitsuna, and my meowth is Lovelight," Mitsuna said, returning the smile. Love jumped from her perch and examined Cannon.

"Myao?"

"Kip! Mudkip mud!"

"Nyaa nya! Myaao!"

They smiled at each other.

"Looks like Love and Cannon are gonna be good friends already!"

Mitsu grinned.

* * *

"Up, Mitsu, UP! We have breakfast!" Shimi shouted. Lovelight stood up and stretched, then pounced upon her trainer's face.

"KYAAAAAAAAHH! ALRIGHT, LOVE, I'M UP!" screeched Mitsu, sitting straight up. She quickly changed in a way that her mother taught her, being able to switch clothes without taking them off.

"Whoa. That's awesome. Now come to breakfast with Cannon and I,"

Mitsu nodded, grabbed her trainer bag, and left with Lovelight following.

The hall was bustling with kids of all ranks. There were several rows of long tables at one end, then a LONG, deep scoop cut out of the ground on the other side, with many small chutes above them. It was already filled with pokefood. Pokemon were shuffling to that trough sleepily, some coming back from it. Lovelight glanced at Mitsuna, then at Cannon.

"Go on, the other pokemon won't hurt you."

Cannon gave a reassuring yip, then led Lovelight to the trough.

* * *

"So...It looks like you're new around here," mused a delcatty, coming up to Cannon and Lovelight.

"Yeah," said Cannon roughly, "What's it to ya?"

"Oh, I know every one's business around here. And I suggest you stop being snobby to people high up,"

Lovelight narrowed her eyes.

"You stop being mean to us, nyaa! We both have great trainers and that's all we'll ever need. We don't need you and your snotty remarks,"

"Trust me, darling, if you get on my bad side, you'll wish you'd never got on the wrong side of Purr Torikagawa!"

"PURR! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS 'PURR'!"

She was left speechless, as she returned to a group of pokemon; a jigglypuff, a clefable, and a bellossom.

"Hah! That was great!" laughed Cannon.

"Truly! Now let's eat some before more pokemon show up, nyaa!"

* * *

"Hey. I'm checkin' out all the newbies out," said the blonde girl with a cocky smirk.

"Congratulations," Shimi said flatly, eating a spoonful of Froot Loops.

"Don't be snobby. I'm the top trainer around here. I can inflluence people,"

"With your slutty lap dances?"

"YOU SHUT--"

"Be quiet, Hanake," said a black-haired boy, lowly. She looked shocked.

"T-takkun..!"

"Yeah. It's me. Now shut up and stop harrasing people."

Hanake growled and turned with a flourish.

Takkun looked at the girls' faces and smirked.

"I'm her brother. And Dad believes anything I say, so he'll punish her for it," he said. Mitsuna laughed.

He was kinda cute, actually. His hair was shaggy and maroon, falling just above his blue eyes. He had a lartivtar, which was just returning with Cannon and Lovelight.

"I see you have some freinds, Skull,"

"Lar! Larvitar lar!"

Cannon jumped onto her trainer's head, as did Lovelight to her trainer.

Takkun smirked.

"So, what classes do you two have first?"

Mitsuna took out her schedule.

"General Pokemon Care 8:00-9:05

Battle Class 9:05-10:00

Common Time 10:00-10:45

Lunch 10:45-11:20

Types Class 11:20-12:30

Contest Training 12:30-1:30

Breeding 1:30-2:30" read Mitsuna.

Shimi and Takkun shared their first class, Contest Training, but they all had battle class with each other, and all A-ranked students had Common Time.

They glanced at the clock. It was nearing 8, and they should probably go.

* * *

The teacher was a young red-headed lady, with glasses and a bright smile.

"Hello, class," she said, taking the chalk and writing out her name, "I'm Ms. Haruno,"

"Hello, Ms. Haruno," echoed the class.

She smiled, then released an ivysaur.

"And this is Yew. He's my partner, class assistant, and the model for most of my lessons. Now that I've introduced myself and Yew, it's time for you to do the same."

She pointed to different students in turn, then finally got to Mitsuna.

"I'm Mitsuna Kanaze, and this is my meowth, Lovelight,"

"Hi Mitsuna, Hi, Lovelight,"

She smiled again.

"Now..This class is called 'General Pokemon Care', but do you know what it entails?" she asked.

A few kids started to murmur amongst themselves.

"It means that I will teach you how to care for your pokemon. It's quite obvious, really..I'll cover the basics, bathing, feeding, check-ups, status ailments, berries, and the effects of battles on your pokemon,"

The kids nodded.

"Now. We all now that pokemon come in many different types, shapes, sizes, and needs, some unique to the species, some unique to the pokemon itself. Your homework assignment, and it's due by the end of the week, is to write down the unique traits and quirks of your first pokemon's species, then of the pokemon itself.

Such as..

My pokemon, Yew, is an ivysaur.

Ivysaurs tend to travel a lot to gather sunlight so they may evolve into a strong venusaur.

But Yew as an individual, didn't want to evolve from an ivysaur to a venusaur,"

Another murmur ran through the class.

* * *

Mitsuna had recorded her assignment in her agenda, as provided by the academy.

Her next class came along, and she sat near Takkun and Shimi. A big, tall man with spiky black hair entered roughly, followed by a golem and an electrike.

"Good morning!" he said. It sounded almost like he was trying to convince the class."I'm Mr. Yoshido! My partners here are Avalance and Bolt!"

The kids waved.

"Hm. You three, in the front. What are your names?"

"Takkun Torikagawa, my pokemon is Skull."

"Shimi Ryoki, my mudkip is Cannon,"

"Mitsuna Kanaze, my partner is Lovelight,"

He smirked.

"Alright, class. We are all aware that pokemon can battle. But..the first thing to know slash remember slash keep to heart is.. Your pokemon aren't tools. You must share a bond with them, and treat them as equal."

Some of the kids flushed, and started apologizing to their pokemon.

"Your homework, should you choose to accept it, which you will, is to capture another pokemon in the habitat. I know it seems irrelevant, but it isn't, and I'll tell you why next class."

* * *

Takkun, Shimi and Mitsuna all walked down the hallway to the habitat area.

"I wonder why Mr. Yoshido wants us to capture another pokemon," said Shimi, looking thoughtfull as she scratched Cannon's head.

"Well, it's a nice chance to get another one." said Takkun with a smile, "So let's go!"

They all took off at a run.

"Well, I'm going to the water habitat," said Shimi, "I'm working on becoming the next great water master!"

"I think I'm gonna look for a ghost pokemon," said Takkun.

"I'll go wandering," said Mitsuna with a grin. The trio parted.

* * *

Shimi took off at a run to the lake.

"Cannon, dive down in and tell me what you see,"

"Mud kip!"

Cannon jumped up, then dove straight down. After several moments, he came back up.

"Mud! Kip mud kip!"

He made bent his arms back so it resembled a shell.

"Squirtles?"

Cannon nodded. He then put his hands upon his back and made them look like spikes.

"And totodiles too? Oh, this is great," she said. She took off her shirt to reveal a tankini top, then she took off her pants, revealing her matching shorts. And Shimi dove in, holding a pokeball. Cannon followed.

A school of magikarp swam past, and she considered catching one, because of the awesome Gyarados that would come from it. She thought better of that.

The squirtle came into view. Shimi grinned, and hurled her pokeball at one. But a feebas had swam by, and was captured.

_Oh, no! _she thought frantically.

"Dyonn!" said the pokeball. It flew back to Shimi's hand. She swam to the surface. Cannon started laughing at her.

"Well..it could grow up to be a beautiful milotic," said Shimi, releasing the feebas into the water. She swam to her new trainer's feet.

"Feeb?" it asked.

"Mud. Kip kip mud kip."

"I think I'll name you...Sniper."

It flailed.

"Even though you look more like a peashooter.." she sighed. "But, you're mine, and we have to train all the same! Do you want to evolve into a milotic?"

"Fee! Feebas!"

"Aright, then. You have hard training and many battles before you."

Sniper nodded.

* * *

It was completely silent, as Takkun wandered into the psudo-graveyard. It certainly was eerie, for being fake. Even Skull was quiet.

"One..two..Freddy's comin' for you..

Three..four..Shut the door..

Five..six..get your crucifix..

Seven..eight..stay up late..

Nine..ten..never sleep again.."

Takkun wheeled around, to see the faded image of a girl in a kimono. But then it dissapeared.

"Why so scared, Takkun?"

He turned around again. The girl was standing there. And she was pretty young-looking. Her hair was dark purple, chin-length, and held back by 2 white bands. Her kimono was black with small, purple sakura dancing about.

"Why so scared?" she asked again.

He took a step back.

"B-bite, Skull!"

Skull shook his head. It was too scary for him. Laughter of the young girl ran throughout the graveyard.

"Why so scared, Takkun, why so scared?" she asked, flying around him in circles.

He dropped to his knees. Yet he rose, again, once he knew what to do. He hurled a pokeball at her. Her eyes went wide as she was sucked in. It wriggled once...twice..three times...

"Dyonn!"

"Holy shit.." he murmured, picking the pokeball up and releasing what was inside.

"Misdreavus!" laughed the little ghost.

"Not cool," he said. "I'll name you..Prank,"

Prank flew around in circles, laughing.

* * *

"Hmmm...Lovelight, where should we look first?"

"Nyaa!"

Lovelight ran off for the mountains.

"Love! LOVELIGHT!"

Mitsuna chased her. At the base of the mountains, she sat. An injured cubone was right near her.

"Myao!"

"Ohh..We have to get you to the pokecenter!" exclaimed Mitsuna, picking it up gently, and sprinting for the entrance.

"C-cub-bone.." it whimpered. Love was running right beside her. They ran all the way to the first wing, and into the pokecenter.

"I need you to heal this cubone," she said, panting.

Nurse Joy looked surprised.

"I will. And sit down, please,"

Mitsuna obliged, sitting on a soft red seat. And she dozed off with Lovelight, waiting for the cubone.

* * *

o Did you like it? I wrote it one a whim at 4 in the morning, so tchyeah. And I'm taking profiles for students. Oh, I'm so nice. Just fill this out in a review. AND NO FLAMING! D: 

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Rank:

Looks:

Personality:

Bio:

Pokemon: (This must work with the rank, an A-Rank can't have a dragonite..Be reasonable, folks)


End file.
